The Eight Demon Queens
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What do you get when you have eight older sisters chasing after Rin? Complete insanity and hilarity, that's what! What will Rin do with all eight demon queens gunning for him? Read to find out. Contains incest and genderbending. Rin x sisters.
1. Chapter 1

The eight demon queens

chapter 1

Pic of female Mephisto and Amaimon: full/925559

This is a group fic between me and Element-Overlord. The names of the rest of the kings were found on the wikia. Four of them have made an appearance in the manga or anime, but the other four are purely made from our ideas. Enjoy. This may also contain spoilers for those of you who watch the anime, but not the manga.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin walked up the stairway that was part of the True Cross Academy. He had enrolled not that long ago after the death of his father, Shiro Fujimoto. He wanted to be an exorcist so he could kill his blood father, Satan. Which is how he ended up in this school.

What he was completely unaware of was the single eye that spotted him from an office.

"Well, looks like our little brother is here. Things are gonna get interesting~" replied Mephisto in a song song voice as he turned to seven other figures who were hidden in the shadows.

"Mephisto, when are you going to get rid of that disguise?" asked one voice that sounded calm, yet bored at the same time.

"Oh, I completely forgot." replied Mephisto who was shrouded in a cloud of smoke that soon dispersed to reveal 'his' true form.

Mephisto's true form was not so different from her male form as they had the same clothes, but she looked much younger and had a pretty face without her fake beard and her figure was shown nicely on her clothes.

Soon the other figures threw off their cloaks to reveal their true forms. The next one to be shown was Amaimon, queen of earth. She had a spike of light green hair that stuck up and was different than the rest of her long green hair that fell down to her back. She had long claw-like black fingernails that were on the same arm as her green arm warmers. She wore a jacket that had cross bones as buttons. Underneath that was a pink and black short sleeved shirt that was ripped at the ends. She also had a pair of blue shorts on with an upside down skull as the belt buckle. The shorts were plain except for the pattern of yellow diamonds on them.

Iblis, queen of fire, was a girl that had long red hair that looked similar to flames and wore a white buttoned up shirt with the front completely unbuttoned. She also wore a pair of short shorts and flip flops. The reason she wore so much loose clothing is because the people or animals she possess tend to get overheated really quick. Something she inherited from her father.

Next we have Astaroth, queen of rot, who looked like a young woman with long silver hair and two horns on her forehead, and she wears a black and red hooded jacket and ragged jeans with her arms and legs having red fur like Amaimon. Also she has some demon bugs around her.

Lucifer, queen of light, appears in her host body as a rather tall Demon with spiky, slicked-back blond hair; her face, which is concealed by an intricately designed orange, curved mask, which features a long, thick, beak-like section that bisects the mask, leaving only part of her exposed mouth visible, is that of a young woman. And like all Demons, Lucifer has a long blond tail, pointed ears and elongated canines. She wore a light blue, double-breasted military-style suit, complete with a large number of medals pinned to her left breast. The suit comes complete with a tie, upon which a stylized version of the cross can be seen. In addition, she was wearing a pair of cream-colored pants and black knee-high boots.

Beelzebub, queen of insects, had long green hair that was similar to Amaimon, but longer with glasses over her eyes and wears a white lab coat on top of a black vest and a mini-skirt. She has a deep fascination for everything alive and organic on the planet, especially insects and wears glasses to cover the dark power of her eyes that allows her to hypnotize others.

Egyn, queen of water, had beautiful crystal hair that reaches to her neck with two bangs framing her face and wore a blue colored kimono that has detached sleeves and black biker shorts underneath. Her looks are a mix of the legend of the yuki-onna and the lady of the lake. 

Azazel, queen of spirits, looked like a nun, only she had a cheerful personality, but usually says negative stuff about humans with a smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and uses a book similar to the bible to summon forth smaller demons and spirits for fighting. She also has a sadistic side to her when fighting an opponent. 

"I can't believe our cute little Rin-chan is attending this school. Especially for exorcists. Foolish humans." chuckled Azazel with an innocent smile on her face.

"Let us bless this great moment with a pray to our father, who shall guide us in our journey in retrieving our younger sibling!" yelled Azazel spreading her arms wide out.

"Not now, too hot." commented Iblis who held a bag of ice to her head to try and cool off.

"Iblis, your body temperature is far too high to cool down with ice. I'm surprised this body has lasted this long without turning to ash like the others." replied Beelzebub who kept a watchful eye to make sure her sister didn't burn up.

"This will help." Egyn held out her hand and shot a stream of condensed water at her sister. Iblis blinked after the water stopped and smiled.

"Woo! Now that's cool!" cheered Iblis who was glad to have cooled off for the moment.

"Can we focus here? We have a duty to retrieve our brother." came Astaroth who still felt sore about losing her chance to get their brother to Gehenna.

"I agree with Astaroth. We have a mission here." replied Lucifer.

"No need to to worry, I've got just to plan to get our little brother back to Gehenna so he can become prince." replied Mephisto with a devious grin.

"And what is that wonderful plan, sister?" Asked Amaimon in curiosity as Mephisto's grin got bigger.

"Simple my dear sister. During his stay at the academy, I shall help him see how cruel those human can be and eventually convince him to go to Gehenna on his very own will." She finished before seeing her other sisters look skeptical, "And of course you can help as well, sisters. After all what better way to see our way by showing him our true power, which will obviously leave him in awe and will want to learn from us!"

The girls grinned before Azazel brought up a very important point:

"But dear Mephisto," Her grin was now a bit forced, "What about our...other sister, Yukio-Chan?"

"Ah yes...her" Mephisto still had that happy grin as she remembered their remaining sister that was a very impressive exorcist DESPITE not having any power from their father. "We can just convince her to join by promising her to protect Rin-Chan~! After all for her, Rin is more important than the order."

"Fair enough." Beelzebub nodded.

"And if she makes the wrong move, we can fry her." grinned Iblis lighting her hand on fire. Which soon turned bad as she instantly got too hot and needed another blast of water from Egyn.

Egyn merely put her arms together in her sleeves while keeping her eyes on the ground with a noticeable blush on her face, probably thinking of her little brother.

"It seems someone's excited." remarked Beelzebub.

Egyn began to blush more before the rest chuckled besides Lucifer and Astaroth.

"Enough talk. We need to begin the plan as soon as possible. I assume you have this divided into steps to make sure it does not fail, right?" questioned Lucifer.

Mephisto grinned at her sister and calmly remarked...

"Of course I do, and you all will play a very important part on it. For now, the first step is to give Rin a "great" welcome to the academy by showing him where he will study...which is 'ironically' where his sister is teaching class right now~!"

"You...evil..." Began Astaroth before grinning, "GENIUS! I LOVE IT!"

"Why thank you dear sister~!" Mock bowed Mephisto with a grin on her face as Amaimon applauded finding her plan to be entertaining.

"Please tell me there will be ac." remarked Iblis who was using a paper fan she carried around.

"Of course. The next step is to have one of you pretend to be a student-" began Mephisto before all but Lucifer raised their hands and yelled, "ME!"

Mephisto chuckled and looked around to decide who to pick.

"Well, let's see..." Mephisto began looking at his sisters, "Lucifer can't go since she's the Commander-in-Chief of the Illuminati..."

"While it sounds tempting, I have to command the Illuminates at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I won't pay little Rin a visit eventually..."

"Amaimon could be, but she's to chaotic and might cause problems sooner than expected..."

"SIS, HOW COULD YOU!?" Cried Amaimon crocodile tears as the other sisters laughed.

"Astaroth could go, but Rin could possibly remember her from the church incident and complicate things..."

"Damn that old exorcist!" Growled Astaroth.

"Azazel and Beelzebub are already working at the academy as the head priest and science professor respectively...but even so..."

"I won't mind going to meet Rin-Chan now and show him the true way to home from these filthy humans~" Said Azazel while keeping that smile in her face.

"Same here, although I might...examine him first~!" Grinned perversely Beelzebub before the other sisters sans Mephisto and Lucifer glared at her.

"Egyn and Iblis could go, but the former is a 'bit' antisocial around other while the latter could heat up rather quickly and expose herself..."

Egyn blushed in embarrassment while Iblis cursed in a foreign language at a smirking Mephisto.

"And I'm the director, so that leaves in the end 5 choices...I choose-"

"Egyn!" declared Mephisto. Egyn silently cheered in her head as the chance to meet her little brother had come at last.

"Damn it!" yelled Iblis.

"Hmph." came Astaroth's response.

"Now don't be sore losers you two~!" came Mephisto's voice as the two of them gave a heated glare that didn't faze her in the least.

The rest kept silent as they knew that this chance was lost, but they would get their time with Rin.

"Now, I'll fill out the paperwork for Egyn, and she'll attend the same class as Rin. Just don't go overboard~" chuckled Mephisto who was talking about Egyn's other side that made her just as dangerous as the rest of them.

'In the end, he WILL BE MINE!' All sisters shouted in their heads.

Meanwhile Rin was nearing the academy with his sister Yukio, who was a young girl with wavy brown hair that stopped at her neck, wore glasses over her eyes, had two moles under her left eye and wore a female version of the exorcist's uniform that accented her curves.

But suddenly Rin stopped and felt his back shiver, like if something was about to happen to him.

"What's wrong, Onii-san?" Asked Yukio curious as she felt that something was after her brother, but there was nothing near them, but even so...

"N-nothing sis, I just felt a cold, but it must be nothing...he he he..." Rin said awkwardly as he laughed and Yukio looked at him with a frown before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, but we'd better go or else we'll get late to classes..."

"OK, geez."

Rin caught up with Yukio as they were in for the ride of their lives. Rin's though may be filled with more running though. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Before any of you start asking questions, YES, this is going to contain incest. So if you don't like that, don't bother reading it. I'm tired of people saying it's wrong, when there are so much more crazier stuff on this site. So I don't want to hear people complain about who Rin's paired with, okay? If you happen to enjoy that sort of thing, go right ahead and send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The eight demon queens

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello class," Grinned Mephisto as 'he' arrived into class surprising everyone there present, especially Rin, who had merely arrived a week ago. "I came here to give a very important announcement."

"What announcement director?" Asked Yukio, who felt something big was about to happen.

"Simply Okumura-sensei, I came to tell you that a new student will join the Ex-Wires class today!" Mephisto's grin got bigger upon seeing everyone's shocked look.

"W-what?! A new student?!" Yukio developed a double take before getting serious once again, "Why wasn't I told about this before?"

"Ah yes, about that it's because we recently finished the paperwork for her, and so we didn't had much time to tell you before hand."

"I...see..."

"Anyway, let me introduce you all Egyn Pheles, my familiar!"

The class had a dread feeling at the piece of info. If she was related to Mephisto, things may end up a little bit more crazy than they already are.

"She's my sister's kid, aka my niece. So please make her feel welcome." finished Mephisto who left the class.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, I think you'll like it here." replied Yukio holding her hand out, but saw Egyn shy away from it. "alright, well please take any available seat in the class and we can start." Egyn was situated right next to Rin before anyone even saw her move. The students were awed while Yukio chuckled at her shy nature. She went back to starting the lesson for the entire class.

Egyn merely blocked it out while looking at the desk. She could practically feel her red face as her gaze drifted to Rin. She saw his face begin to turn towards her and quickly looked back at the desk. Right now she needed to get more bold while also staying close to her brother.

Meanwhile Rin was looking at Egyn with a curious look upon his face because he felt something...familiar about her, like when he was around his sister and, weirdly enough, Mephisto, which made him wonder if she was a demon like him, and if she was, why would he feel like that. But before he could ask her he was called by his sister.

"Rin, can you tell me the answer to the question?" Asked an annoyed Yukio, who didn't liked how much Rin kept staring at Egyn.

"E-eh?! Which was the question?" Asked Rin after snapping out of his trance, making most of the present laugh and Yukio to sigh.

"The question was; What is an effective way to kill the demon known as a vampire?"

"Oh, that..." Rin scoffed, the question was actually an easy one because he saw many monster movies in his childhood. "There are several ways actually; One is to put them in sunlight, which will turn them into ash unless they're stronger, to which you would have to stab their heart with a nail or find a way to completely destroy their heart and/or head."

"That's...very impressive..." Yukio said surprised alongside everyone else...

"Unless the vampire can shine sparkles under sunlight, from which then you would have to completely vaporize their bodies so that they can never revive..." All the guys agreed with Rin on that one.

'And there he goes again...' Sighed the teacher knowing that her brother was disgusted with a movie that she accidentally choose YEARS AGO!

Egyn smiled at Rin's answer and nearly giggled, but held it in for fear of embarrassment. She knew that they needed to show him the dark side of humans, which is what she would do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sword that kept Rin's demon powers under wraps, Kurikara. It would be so easy for her to take it and unsheathe it. Everyone would see Rin as a demon, and he would see their dark attitudes toward him.

She felt her hand move close to the sword on his back, but pulled away. No, if she did that, Rin would lose trust in her, and that made her sad. She needed to show him the true darkness of humans willingly.

What she quickly took notice of though was the other girl that sat besides HER brother. She wore the basic uniform for girls at the academy, the same one Egyn wore, and had a noticeable large bust. Egyn looked down at her own chest and back at the girls. Her brother wouldn't be interested in those. She is just like the rest of them. Cold and unfeeling. All she needed was a way to prove it.

"Oh, hello there!" The mentioned girl said as she looked at Egyn, "My name is Shiemi! It's a pleasure to meet you Egyn-chan!" She smiled as Egyn looked at her surprised, before the latter noticed that Shiemi was...different from the other humans, which made her worried since she was an "pure" hearted human, and if she became Rin's friend, then it would make it harder for her to convince him to join Geneeha.

"Hey, are you OK?" Shiemi's question snapped Egyn of her thoughts as she looked in surprise at the blonde and Rin, who was looking curiously too, which made her feel embarrassed before she answered.

"I-I'm fine...really..." She said in a whisper, "It's just...that I haven't had much contact with people..."

"Really?" Asked Rin in surprise. "I thought that since Mephisto was your uncle, you would be as...crazy as him..." His answer made her laugh with a blush on her face.

"O-oh yeah, well, uncle Mephisto was always...that hyperactive...ever since he was a child..." She said remembering how much chaos her sister did when they were children.

"Somehow I'm not surprised..." Bon said as the rest laughed, and Egyn couldn't help but laugh too.

"Settle down everyone. We'll be heading over to the science lab to meet with with the head science teacher so you can learn how they manage the weapons most of us use to combat demons." replied Yukio who began to walk out the door with the rest of the class following.

Egyn knew that Beelzebub was in charge there, so maybe she could give her some tips for the possible future. She noticed how close Rin and Shiemi stood together as the class moved out and suddenly, her pupils grew small and her lips formed a thin line. She was trying SO hard not to throw the girl out the window right now. The only thing keeping her was her cover, and she didn't want Rin to see that side of her, yet.

'You stay away from my brother. He's mine. MINE!' screamed Egyn in her head as she was the last one to leave the class as they headed towards the science room.

Soon the group managed to get to the science lab to meet with the head science teacher, and upon seeing her, many of the guys blushed with open mouths while the girls looked at her in slight envy due to her voluptuous figure.

Beelzebub just smirked upon seeing everyone's reactions, especially Rin's since the mentioned half demon was blushing a storm.

'Score~!' She thought before getting serious, "Well, hello there~! My name is Beelzebub Pheles, the head scientist teacher and the one responsible for your weapons to be working against demons. If you have any question please tell me about it. I'll answer the best I can!" She finished cheerfully.

'She's...a very good actress...' Egyn thought because if it wasn't for the fact that they were sisters, she would have thought that her sister was actually an angel in disguise.

"Question, are you related to Mehpsito and single?" asked Shima wanting to know like the rest of the guys.

"Yes, I'm his daughter actually." replied Beelzebub who silently cheered as most of the boys grew nervous. By giving off the knowledge of being Mephisto's daughter, the boys would most likely stay away from her. "And yes, I'm single." 'But not for long.' thought Beelzebub as she gazed at Rin. She saw Egyn and knew to keep quiet about what was going on, but knew she could have some fun.

"Egyn-chan! It's so good to see you again!" Beelzebub held Egyn against her chest, which elicited a smile form most of the guys and a confused look on Egyn's face that wasn't seen by the class.

"Egyn and I use to play all the time. Like the time we played hide n seek and she got stuck in a tree. The squirrels were not happy." chuckled Beelzebub whose laugh caused the males to swoon again and to cause Egyn to silently glare at her sister.

'Lying about me is one thing, but saying something like that in front of Rin-chan? IT'S ON!' thought the queen of water with revenge.

"So, how do the exorcists weapons work against demons?" Asked a curious Izumo, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Oh, well the weapons are blessed with several holy seals and put under holy grail shortly after creation so that they can be more resistant to demonic influence..." And so Beelzebub went on about how the weapons were created with everyone listening (mostly the girls and Rin since the other boys looked at Beelzebub with loose grins).

"So any of you children have a specialized weapon?" Asked the queen of insects with a grin as the exorcists with weapons answered:

"I have a holy staff!" Said a happy Shima showing his staff.

"I have my guns." Yukio said showing her guns.

"I...I have my sword..." Rin said nervously showing his wrapped sword, making everyone look at him curiously.

"Seriously? Then why haven't you used it before in front of us?" Asked Bon as the other Exwires nodded, making the half demon and Yukio nervous while inwardly the queens were grinning, hoping that their sibling saw how humanity truly was like.

"If...if Rin doesn't want to reveal his weapon..." Said Egyn catching everyone's attention, "It's p-probably because he has a very good reason...no?" She finished as Bon reluctantly nodded before he and the others exwires looked away, but Rin, Yukio and Shiemi looked at her thankful, making her blush.

'Still, if he did, these humans would probably attack him. I can't let that happen. Not one bit.' thought Egyn who hid a dark smile from everyone.

'That was close. This girl is pretty good in my book.' thought Rin.

'Egyn-chan really is nice. If Rin doesn't want to show his weapon, that's alright.' thought Shiemi with a smile.

'That was way too close. That Egyn girl is pretty nice, but she has this strange feel around her. Almost like, Rin.' thought Yukio who felt that there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

The eight demon queens

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the highest tower of True Cross Academy is where we see Mephisto and her other sisters as they were watching the events going on with a special tv monitor Mephisto had built into her office.

"So close. If that sword is gone, Rin will be shown in his true form. Which means those humans will shun him, thereby showing him how heartless they are." this came Astaroth who was sitting in a beanbag seat.

"I agree, but that brings up the question. Mephisto, why exactly did you give Rin the sword in the first place?

"Because Shiro made me do it shortly after he was born because he believed that Rin could be raised as a human..." Mephisto said remembering that day when they found Rin's mother death shortly after giving birth to both children, and how the old paladin exorcist was about to kill them when Rin laughed, which made Shiro have a change of heart and Mephisto see how cute her new brother was. "But even so that saved Rin-chan's life that day..."

The others nodded remembering that day as well, specially when their father Satan all but caused many deaths that night which was soon known as the night of the Blue Flame as he possessed many exorcist to save his human wife from death.

"I'm still surprised that a human woman was able to make father fall for her..." Said a curious Iblis.

"That love shows perfectly that we, demons, aren't the real evil," Began a happy Azazel, respecting the woman that supported their father Satan no matter what and even brought Rin into the world. "And as such we will not waste her sacrifice and save our dear brother from the evil that is humanity!"

"HAI!" The other siblings except Mephisto nodded.

'Sorry sisters, but Rin-chan will be mine in the end.' thought Mephisto with a hidden grin.

'Soon, Rin-chan will embrace me in joy, and we will spend the rest of our days holding each other and being blessed by father.' thought Azazel.

'Rin-chan will definitely like what I've got cooked up for him.' thought Iblis with a blush on her face that was ignored as part of her body overheating.

'Rin will stand by my side as we extinguish all of humanity.' this came from Lucifer who let a smile on her face at the image of Rin in the uniform.

'Rin will definitely forgive me for earlier. Then we can hold hands like a true couple.' Astaroth blushed as future date plans floated through her head.

Meanwhile on the Academy's entrance we find a cute black cat with yellow eyes and a belt with a bell and 2 tails, he was Kuro, a nekomata demon who was once the guardian of a temple before it was eventually forgotten and eventually convicted, which made him became a giant demon and go in a rampage until some exorcists were sent to deal with him. And among those exorcists there was Shiro Okumura, Rin's and Yukio's adopted father, who managed to calm the demon cat down and befriend it.

Currently Kuro was waiting for Shiro to return and give him his drink as always he did, but what the cat didn't know was that Shiro had sacrificed himself to save Rin from a Geheena Gate opened by Satan. Soon Kuro heard two Exorcists talk about Shiro and listened in;

"Poor cat, he doesn't know yet that Shiro died..." Said the first exorcist in pity.

"Yeah, but how will we tell it to that cat who probably can't understand us?" Asked the second exorcist as the first one nodded, not noticing that Kuro heard that and became shocked.

'S-shiro's dead?! It...can't be...IT CAN'T BE! SHIRO!' Thought Kuro in sorrow and anger before becoming his demonic form and begin to cause a rampage that scared the nearby exorcists.

We now find ourselves at Rin and Yukio's dorm.

"Damn, it's way too hot." complained Rin who had gone out to grab some ice pops to cool off. He and his sister were stuck inside to do homework, and it felt like he was melting.

"Did you remember to grab mineral water?" asked Yukio writing down some notes.

Rin blinked his eyes before face-palming. "Sorry, I forgot. But hey, have an ice pop." Rin grabbed the second one he got encase he felt like having another one later.

"You got two of them, but forgot the water. I don't want it." Yukio went back to writing as Rin decided to just eat it since she wasn't gonna take it. Yukio's phone began to ring at that moment, getting their attention. After taking a look at it, she got up from her seat and began to head out.

"What was that?" asked Rin.

"Nothing." replied Yukio.

"That's bullshit."

"Rin, language!"

"Fine..." Rin grumbled before saying, "But you better tell me what's going on..."

Before Yukio could answer, another exorcist came in and said:

"Mrs. Okumura! Kuro has gone ballistic!"

"Kuro, who's that?" Yukio looked at him before sighing and saying, "I'll tell you on the way, let's go!" And so they went outside the academy where they saw several exorcists including Beelzebub and surprisingly Egyn holding off a giant demonic cat.

"What happened?" asked Yukio. Beelzebub turned to her.

"One of the guards let it slip out that Shiro was dead. He attacked the guards and we're trying to stop him." replied Beelzebub.

"Who is Kuro?" asked Rin.

"Kuro use to be father's familiar. The cat was once a highly praised deity who protected silkworms from vermin. As such, people honored and worshiped him. But sadly, years went by, and people forgot about him. He would have killed innocent people when his home was destroyed, but was stopped by father. But without father, he's gone back to being a demon." replied Yukio with a sad look.

Rin looked at the demon cat as it fought against the exorcists while yelling out, "Lies! Lies! You all lie!" What surprised him was that it didn't seem to faze any of the other exorcists. Could he be the only one to hear the cat?

Rin then saw some exorcists about to attack Kuro, and with his mind made up he went ahead and put himself in front of Kuro, to the surprise of everyone, even Beelzebub.

"Hey Kuro!" Rin called the demon cat, making him turn to see the half demon, "You need to stop this!" The cat just growled at him.

"LIES! YOU ALL LIE!"

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!" Rin screamed, surprising Kuro as he calmed down. "I know how you felt, after all Shiro was my father..."

"Shiro...was your father?"

"Yeah, and when he died I felt great sadness and rage...but I couldn't let that control me because if it did, I would be no better than Satan, who had killed him..." Now Rin kneeled in front of the calmed Kuro as he smiled. "So now please calm down, I don't think that Shiro would like to see you like this...Please calm down, I'll take care of you."

Rin's method to calm Kuro down surprised many exorcists, especially his sisters.

"A-alright..." Kuro said before returning to normal size and leaping at Rin, who caught him.

Rin smiled and petted Kuro on the head before heading back over to Yukio. Beelzebub and Egyn were stunned, but quickly got over it as Rin probably could hear the cat's voice due to his heritage.

"Well, this was certainly interesting." remarked Beelzebub with Egyn following her.

"Yes...Rin-chan is able to soothe a demon like that with ease." this came from Mephisto as the two sisters ended up walking into her office. Beside her sat Amaimon who had her hobgoblin pet Behemoth by her side.

"That was something." remarked Amaimon.

"Indeed. And just think, Rin-chan hasn't even shown his true power yet." replied Mephisto.

"Do...you have any ideas...for Rin-chan?" asked Egyn.

"Well, we have to send one of us to test him." She finished as all the girls sans Lucifer said "ME!"

"Let's see, I can't do that since I'm the director, Beelzebub, Egyn and Azazel can't reveal themselves yet. Astaroth and Iblis could be recognized at once. So that only leaves...AMAIMON!" The mentioned cheered as the others sulked.

"OK, I'll prepare myself to test Rin-chan~!"

The rest who weren't picked pouted or crossed their arms, but Mephisto did begin to chuckle at seeing Amaimon flip through the pages of a magazine. "Amaimon, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the right bikini. I need to make a good impression on Rin-chan."

The entire room was filled with KI as Mephisto stood back and took a different seat as Amaimon was surrounded by their sisters.

"GIVE US THAT MAGAZINE!"

And so, Amaimon ran from her sisters while Mephisto sat back and laughed at the chase scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

The eight demon queens

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!" Rin snapped as he, Egyn and Shiemi hunted the ghost child on the amusement park, as told by Yukio, who said it was a mission for the ex-wires who went into teams with Rin, Egyn and Shiemi making their own team.

But the mentioned spirit just keep running away while causing trouble to the girls, "HA HA HA HA!"

"WHY YOU-!" Rin roared as he ran faster, leaving his teammates behind.

"WAIT RIN!" Shiemi said before she lost Rin of her sight. "Do you think he's gonna be fine, Egyn-chan?"

"He will be...after all he's strong..." Said Egyn, who was agitated to be near Shiemi...despite said human being a very nice person. "We'd better find him..." She said before they heard a noise and saw to their own shock the same ghost child. "But...how?!"

Meanwhile Rin was hunting after the 'child' whom soon vanished, making him confused before turning around and looking at Amaimon to his own shock!

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Rin backing away a little bit.

"I'm Amaimon, one of the demon queens, and also your big sis." replied Amaimon popping a lollipop into her mouth.

Rin just gave her a cautious look, with a hint of confusion. "Also-" Amaimon easily got behind Rin and took his sword. "-I'll be taking this." the demon queen of earth began to run with her little brother behind her.

"Give that back damn it!" shouted Rin chasing after her.

"Sorry, can't do that." replied Amaimon who had taken the cover off and held Rin's sword in her hands. "Why don't we get a look at your true form?" Amaimon pulled the sheath off, causing Rin's blue flames to appear along with his tail and pointy ears.

"Cute." Amaimon clicked a photo of her brother with a small camera she picked up and darted away.

Rin growled and continued to chase after her. Eventually, they reached a swimming area of the park.

"I think it's time for a change." Amaimon gripped her clothes with one hand, and with one swift tug, pulled them off, revealing her in a bikini the same color as her hair.

Rin's face immediately went red. He shook his head to focus and charged at her. Amaimon jumped up in the air with Rin following her, but didn't expect the sudden power behind her one finger that sent him crashing into the pool.

"Normally, I prefer ground, but I thought I should make a good impression. What do you think?" asked Amaimon keeping her usual face on while striking a pose.

Rin couldn't help but blush upon seeing what Amaimon had done, but then he remembered how she took his sword, which enraged him again and made him try to take it from her just for her to avoid it getting in the surface with Rin soon following.

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN! GIVE IT BACK!" Rin roared as he chased Amaimon, who had his sword opened which put him in his demon form.

"Catch me if you can~!" She said in a mocking tone.

"WHY YOU!" Eventually they went into an abandoned building and fought there, but unknown to them they were on the same area as Shiemi and Egyn, whom had managed to catch the ghost boy and let him rest in peace.

But then some debris fell out in top of them, making the girls scream and catching Rin's attention, causing the boy to run towards them and use his flames to burn the falling debris, saving them.

"That's was too close." said Rin.

"I agree." replied Amaimon whose face was right next to his. They slowly turned to look at each other and Rin exploded!

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!" screamed Rin running at her.

Amaimon was about to send him flying with another strike, but stopped when a hooded figure dropped down and held a sword in their grasp.

"Amaimon, supposed king of earth, but from what I can tell, you're a girl." replied the figure.

"Yeah, so what? I just came to play." replied Amaimon.

Both of them stood there, waiting to see if the other would strike. Amaimon pulled out another sucker and tossed the sword back to Rin, who closed it and returned to normal.

"Bye~!" called Amaimon leaping back and covering her body back up with her original clothes before disappearing from their sight.

"Rin!" called Shiemi who ran over to Rin with Egyn following them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up." remarked Rin.

"Hey, you all alright?" All three of them turned to see Yukio run up to them.

"Man, you must be getting slow after all these years, Yukio." remarked the hooded figure who was supposedly their classmate.

Yukio was surprised upon seeing who the classmate was because of her voice, "Never thought I'll see you again..."

"Yeah, same here but I was sent here upon Shiro's request to teach his son..." Said the class mate before taking off her hood revealing her female body only covered by a red top and her face with long red-yellow hair in a pony tail, surprising Rin and the others.

"W-who are you?!" Asked a surprised Rin, who blushed upon seeing the developed body of his classmate.

"Oh? I guess I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" She smirked before introducing herself, "My name is Shura, the former apprentice of your father Shiro and from right now, your new instructor!"

Everyone went silent until what Shura said hit their minds at the same time...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Egyn just glared at the red haired girl before looking at herself sadly, 'W-why do these girls try to seduce MY Rin-chan with those bodies?!' She growled before she calmed herself down.

Meanwhile, Mephisto was watching the scene through her telescope. The image she was seeing was being trasmitted through a wire that lead to her large screen. Which allowed the others to see what happened. It was at that moment that Amaimon chose to walk in.

"What's the big idea of that?" asked Astaroth pointing to the screen as it replayed her showing off her bikini.

"I wanted to make a lasting impression." replied Amaimon sucking on her sucker.

Astaroth growled and was close to attacking her, but was held back by Lucifer. "Calm yourself. Right now, we need to rethink our approach with that woman showing up."

"I'll say we do! That woman barely has any clothes on! With a woman like that near Rin-chan, we won't have a chance! Well if seeing skin will get him excited, I'll go all commando and meet him!" exclaimed Iblis whose flames ended up burning her clothes off and showed off her bare body.

"Here I come Rin-chan!" yelled the queen of fire who ran to the window but was stopped by a large cuckoo bird courtesy of Mephisto.

"Calm yourself."

"How can you take this so nonchalantly? With her around, Rin-chan won't look at us." Iblis crouched down in the corner while Azazel patted her back with her ever present smile.

"Oh don't worry, in reality this will help us in the long run..." Mephisto grinned upon seeing her other sister's confusion, "Simply, miss Shura here can either help Rin master his demonic powers or make him feel weaker in comparison, which will make it easier for us to take him in when the time comes. So either way is a win-win for us!"

The queens were surprised before they nodded in acceptance, after all in the end victory would be theirs.

"But still," Azazel smiled darkly as she looked at Amaimon, "We must punish little Amai-chan for provoking Rin-chan like that!" She said as everyone nodded and they all chucked evilly at the now afraid queen of earth.

"B-but nee-san...KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	5. Chapter 5

The eight demon queens

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After they dealt 'punishment' to their sister, all of them took a seat to hear what was Mephisto's next plan.

"Hello sisters~! Time to initiate the next phase!" yelled Mephisto in happiness.

"And that would be what exactly?" asked Astaroth.

"Simple. You see, I'll be sending Rin and his class to a training camp in about two weeks. Before that, I want Rin to meet each of you that he hasn't met yet. This way, he won't be suspicious when we help him." replied Mephisto drinking some tea.

"Which means that..." Beelzebub said before her eyes widened.

"Exactly! It's now Azazel-chan's turn!" Said sister just smiled more warmly while the others, except Mephisto, glared at her.

"Great news indeed! Now I'll help Rin-chan see the light!" Azazel said imagining Rin unleash his real, demonic self and destroy those impure humans!

"HEY! WHEN WE WILL HAVE OUR TURNS?!" Iblis snapped as her flames quickly burned her clothes but she was stopped by a water blast of Egyn. "Thanks..."

"Y-you're welcome..."

"Calm down Iblis~! You'll get your turn eventually~!" replied Mephisto with her ever present grin.

"Says you! You're in charge of the academy, so whose to say you won't just sneak into Rin-chan's room and seduce him?!" yelled Iblis who was close to burning up again even in her soaked state.

"Calm yourself Iblis. Our turn will come when it comes." replied Lucifer who wasn't too keen on waiting either.

"Fine..." Iblis growled before calming down.

"So shall we get ready ladies?" Asked Mephisto with a grin as they all nodded before vanishing.

Meanwhile, Rin felt an even worse shiver go down his spine as he sat in class.

'Am I getting a cold? Why do I keep feeling this chill?' wondered Rin who tried to stay awake in class.

"Alright everyone, today we'll be visiting the head priest to gain a little insight on some of the ancient prayers used to battle demons." replied Yukio.

Rin groaned as he felt confident that all he needed was his sword to fight, but it seemed his sister wouldn't be cutting him any slack.

Yukio began to lead her class to the main chamber where the head priest was usually at.

Eventually the group made it into a large chamber that looked like a church, where one sister was kneeling and looked like praying to a statue that was in the center.

"And that's why I plead thee, father!" Chanted the nun, "I ask thee to help us defeat this evil that has tormented us from the beginning and let us see the promised land!" She finished before looking at the group of Ex-wires and smiles warmly at them, mostly at her little brother.

"Everyone, this is Azazel. She's the head priestess of the entire academy. Her knowledge of chants and prayers are said to far exceed any exorcist in history." replied Yukio to her class and stunning them in awe.

Azazel smiled at them with her warm smile that caused most of the guys to swoon over her delicate smile.

'Foolish humans. I was praying to father to bless me with the chance of saving my brother.' thought Azazel who could easily keep her smiling facade up.

"If any of you, young exorcists, have a question then please tell me. I'll answer them the best I can." She grinned when she saw her Rin-chan walk up to her. "Yes, Okumura-kun~?"

"Well, I'm curious about this..." Rin trailed off before he told his question. "How effective can the chants and prayers be against any demon?" His question surprised many of the presents, yet Azazel was truly happy to answer for her little brother.

"You see, Okumura-kun, the chants and prayers are not only effective if you have them memorized, but also they depend of the caster's willpower, which means that even if an exorcist memorizes an entire chant, it would be useless if he doesn't have the will to back it up when he faces a demon..." She said before telling them about the different effect that several charms and prayers could have.

Azazel stopped as she spotted Egyn and smiled. "Egyn-chan! How's my second cousin doing?" called Azazel waving to Egyn who shyly waved back.

"You know her?" asked Rin.

"S-she's my cousin." replied Egyn.

While Azazel switched from talking about prayers to the times they use to play, no one noticed Iblis blending in with the shadows and watching the whole thing.

"Not fair. Azazal gets to meet Rin before me." moaned Iblis whose head snapped back up in thought. 'That's it! I can talk Mephisto into letting me join Amaimon when Rin and the others go on their camp trip!' thought Iblis in joy who quietly slunk away.

Eventually the visit ended and thus the ex-wires were allowed to return to their rooms, but even so Yukio had a frown on her face as she thought of her brother. 'Rin...'

When she was young, Yukio was attacked by a demon who told her that she would be the "key" to the blue prince, making her get afraid but then Shiro appeared and exorcised the demon away. Afterwards, she swore to protect her brother from the demons that were after him...but it seemed that even so, Rin got his demonic flames unlocked and he had to face several demons! Even Amaimon herself!

'At this rate I won't be able to protect Rin...' She thought as her look went dark. 'No way I'm letting any filthy demon get MY Rin! He's my only remaining family, so HE MUST BE MINE!' Unknown to her, a dark flame appeared briefly around her arms before disappearing.

Rin seemed to take notice of Yukio in deep thought and walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Yukio, you alright?" asked Rin.

Yukio's attention turned to her older brother and knew that whenever she was bothered, Rin wouldn't let up until he knew what it was. She'd end up telling him eventually. So Yukio told Rin about her worries concerning him and his abilities.

"You're worried about that? Don't worry about it. Just let your brother worry about it." replied Rin with a smile. He pulled Yukio into a hug that surprised her, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the hug even more.

"I swear Yukio, I'll always be there for you." promised Rin who didn't realize how much those words meant to Yukio at the moment.

What the two siblings didn't notice was the envious glares that were directed at Yukio.

This touching scene was also being seen by a certain queen of time, whose telescope projected it onto the monitor.

"Mephisto, I want to join Amaimon for ambushing Rin and his class on the-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" exclaimed Iblis as she walked in and saw the hugging between Rin and Yukio. "NO WAY! I WAS SUPPOSE TO HUG RIN-CHAN BEFORE HER!" yelled Iblis who was practically an inferno with how high her flames were.

"Calm down, Iblis." replied Mephisto who cooled her sister down with a large dose of tea. "You don't hear us complaining."

"Indeed. Eventually, Rin will show us that kind of bond." replied Lucifer who kept her arms crossed while squeezing her elbows to keep her temper in check.

Astaroth was biting into her own sleeve to keep herself from screaming and merely nodded.

"Yes, though I think he'll need an examination soon to make sure his body isn't injured." remarked Beelzebub who knew when the time came, she would strike!

"NO WAY!" Screamed the other sisters before they (sans Mephisto) threw themselves at Beelzebub and a comical cloud was covering them as Beelzebub's screams and parts of their bodies were seen.

"Oh my~! How fun this is getting~!" Amaimon said as Mephisto petted her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

The eight demon queens

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin didn't know what to make of today. Just a few days ago he found out that one of his classmates was actually Shura Kirigakure, who was actually Yukio's mentor. He was stumped, but even more when she said she would his trainer on how to use his sword.

So we currently find Rin as he stood across from Shura who did nothing to coverself as her red top left less to the imagination.

"So, why are you gonna be my trainer and why did you pretend to be my classmate?" asked Rin.

"In question order," She began, "One; I was told by Shiro before his death that if you somehow became an exorcist, I would help you train and I decided to do it if just to honor his memory. And two, I pretended to be your classmate to see how you were, and you're just like Shiro said you were."

"What did he say about me?" Rin asked, curious about what his adopted father said.

"Well, he said that you were a temperamental boy that would charge head in to battle," That made Rin mentally curse Shiro, "but that you were also a very dedicated person that would do anything to protect those close to him..." Now Rin was surprised before he smiled.

'Old man...thank you...'

"Anyway, let's leave this soap opera and begin your training!" Shura said suddenly as the half demon nodded.

While Rin heard the different methods of holding the sword from Shura, both were unaware of Yukio watching them from a small balcony that overlooked the training area.

Yukio was glad to see her brother get the training to help him, but couldn't help but feel angry at seeing the way both of them seemed to be getting along. Rin was able to focus on the training while overlooking Shura's choice of clothing. Not to mention they seemed to be talking about some funny moments they had with Shiro.

Yukio ended up gripping the railing as she gritted her teeth. What she failed to notice was the black flames that seemed to appear on her right sleeve.

'Damn it! Why can't Rin be like that near me? WHY HE CAN BE HAPPY WITH OTHERS BUT NOT ME?!' She frowned as the flames got more brighter before she calmed herself down and they disappeared.

'I...I need to calm myself, dad told me that bad things would happen if I got like this...'

The sight of Yukio calming down as the black flames receded back into her body was seen by Mephisto who was seeing the image via a camera she set up to see how Rin's training was doing, but she never imaged it would show Yukio display similar demonic powers like Rin.

"Hmm, seems Yukio isn't a pure human after all." mused Mephisto with her regular grin. "Maybe I can use this for my plans." 

And some days later, everyone was ready for the camping trip as they stood outside the academy and began going to the forest.

"YAHOO! CAMPING TRIP!" Screamed a certain pink haired ex-wire as all the males and even Shiemi screamed in happiness, making Shura grin and the others to sigh.

"Seriously guys?" Izumo asked annoyed.

"Please Izumo, we're finally going outside of the school! We should celebrate even if it's a camping trip!" Rin said cheerfully, making some girls blush.

While Rin and the rest of class were talking about what they could do, Egyn stayed back to try and work out a plan.

'I should use this opportunity to show Rin their real faces. I just need to think.' thought Egyn who was still working out an idea.

While Egyn was thinking of a plan, the rest of the class ended up at the woods where the trip was.

"Well, we're finally here." Yukio said as they unpacked what they had carried and she turned to them. "Now you see, the training consists of catching several talismans that are put on several statues around here while avoiding the low-level bug demons, but if you don't think you can handle it then just shot your firework that you carry and we'll go for you, understood?"

"HAI, YUKIO-SENSEI!" Everyone said as Yukio smiled.

"You can work in teams if you want, but whoever gets the most talismans will be able to go to a mission outside with the veteran Exorcists." Several of the presents grinned at the prospect of slaying demons and becoming exorcists.

"So, let's start...NOW!" As soon as she said that, everyone ran away, leaving her with Shura.

"I bet $5 that Rin unleashes his flames on the first 5 minutes!" Yukio could only sweatdrop.

Yukio shook her head at Shura's laid back attitude and turned towards the woods, feeling like something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Rin was rushing through the forest to try and find one of the talismans. He was confident in his search, but stopped when he saw Shiemi seemed to get swarmed by a bunch of bugs.

'I have to help her.' thought Rin who focused his power into his hand and used a small amount of flames to burn most of the demons away.

"Okumura?! Shiemi?! You two over here!?" shouted Bon.

Rin quickly put his flames out just as Bon arrived.

"You two alright?" asked Bon.

"Yeah, Shiemi's just unconscious." replied Rin making sure she didn't have any injuries.

"Well, it seems I won the bet, no~?" Shura laughed as Yukio had a big tick mark on her head.

'Rin...YOU BAKA!'

Meanwhile Rin felt a shiver on his back, making him get worried.

"What happened Okimura?" Asked Bon.

"N-nothing, but perhaps we should finish this mission as soon as possible..." Rin said while hoping that Yukio wasn't so mad for whatever reason.

Rin, Shiemi, and Bon ended up meeting with Shima, Konekomaru, and Egyn, who all agreed that they needed to work together to get one of the Peg Lanterns back to camp.

So after a successful plan by Bon using pictures, they managed to get the lantern across, except for the fact that Rin ended up making the queen of Chuchi pissed off. Which is where we find Rin getting grabbed by the moth demon.

Unknown to Rin and the others, the reason as to why there were a lot of demon moths was because of Beelzebub, who couldn't wait to "examine" her little brother and decided to "speed up the process".

'Ahhhhh~! Rin-chan~!' She moaned as she felt Rin's body through the chuchi. 'How good you feel~! I can't wait until you're mine~!'

Fortunately (Or Unfortunately for those that enjoyed this) the chuchi that "held" *COUGHMolestedCOUGH* Rin was burned by a very strong wave of flames, making the half demon fall into the ground as the others went to help him.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU IBLIS?!' Cried Beelzebub upon losing her connection.

"Phew, made it in time..." Said Iblis as she and Amaimon appeared. 

"Hey, it's you!" yelled Rin pointing at Amaimon.

"Hello~!" waved Amaimon to her brother.

"Rin, you know these two?" asked Bon.

"The green haired chick yea, but the other one, no." replied Rin.

"Woah! Both are super cute!" yelled Shima with a blush on his face.

"Not interested." replied Iblis with a straight face.

"D'OH!" Shima yelled in pain.

"Who are you?" Bon asked in worry.

"You may call me Iblis, 'King' of Fire." Iblis grinned sadistically while flames covered her body.

"Better calm down sis, remember your problem with the flames..." Amaimon said as Iblis calmed down, albeit barely.

"King? But your a girl." pointed out Bon.

"We earned these titles, we're trying to be addressed as queens!" shouted Iblis.

"I don't care what your called! What are you doing here?" asked Rin holding his wooden sword at the ready.

"Simple, we came to see you." Amaimon said, surprising everybody.

"W-what?! Why would you do that?" Rin asked as he tried to recover from his shock.

"Because you managed to get the interest of our "brother" Mephisto, and we became curious as to why..." Iblis answered while fanning herself.

'Goddamn it! At this rate I'll have to reveal my flames and then...' Rin thought grimly as he tried to think a way out of this.

'What are those two planning?' Egyn narrowed her eyes in confusion and worry, but then she saw the remaining ex-wires and the teachers arrive.

Yukio immediately pulled out her gun and began firing bullets at Amaimon, who simply raised her hand up and used a wall of earth to take the hit. Yukio still kept running forward and used the wall to vault herself over and took aim at Amaimon's head. She was about to send another bullet straight at her head, but had to duck in midair from a blast of fire that Iblis sent her way.

"Devour the eight Princesses, slay the Serpent." called Shura as she pulled her sword out from the symbol on her chest.

"Serpent Fang!" Shura sent several air projectiles at Iblis who ducked and weaved through them before jumping back.

Iblis sent several fireballs directly at Yukio who retaliated by switching her bullets for ones filled with holy water and shot them at the flaming orbs, extinguishing each one.

'Not bad, little sister.' Grinned Iblis before vanishing in a flash of fire and reappeared in front of Yukio, who didn't expect that and got punched in the gut with enough force to send her flying until she crashed into a tree. 'But not enough!'

"YUKIO!" Shouted both Shura and Rin before Amaimon grabbed the former and smashed her into the ground.

"GODDAMN IT!" Rin roared as he charged towards the two queens while ignoring the warnings of the others. "TAKE THIS!"

But when Rin was about to unleash his flames he was grabbed by Iblis and teleported with her with Amaimon following shortly!

"OKUMURA!" Bon screamed before he hit the ground. "DAMN IT! Why those demons are after him?!"

"Rin..." Shiemi said worried before noticing someone missing. "W-where is Egyn?"

Rin and the two queens ended up deeper in the forest and away from the others. Rin jumped back from the two of them and gritted his teeth.

'Guess I've got no choice.' thought Rin who dropped his wooden sword an let his blue flames out.

"Aww~! Even your flames are cute~!" gushed Iblis who stopped aside to dodge Rin's flames while Amaimon charged at him.

Rin was ready to strike at her, but she was blasted away from a blast of condensed water. All three of them turned to see Egyn with her hand outstretched.

"EGYN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Rin shouted in shock.

"I came here to help you, Rin-kun..." Said Egyn while blushing before getting serious and summoning water around her.

"W-where is that water coming from?" Rin asked.

"I was trained to control water by my family, including Uncle Mephisto..." She explained as her half brother nodded, accepting the explanation before facing the demonic duo. "I'll take Iblis, you take care of Amaimon..."

"Fair enough!" Said the half demon before he clashed his blade against Amaimon's nails.

"Well, at least I'll be able to play with you again, Rin." The queen of earth said in a happy tone.

"Oh well, at least I'll make you pay for throwing water at me those other times!" Iblis yelled as she avoided another water blast.

Rin met Amaimon's nails with his wooden sword, but found the queen of earth wasn't holding anything back and had to jump back before his weapon was broken.

"Come on~! Fight like you mean." requested Amaimon who didn't let up on her attacks.

"Shut up!" Rin jumped up and tried to strike her from above, but she easily blocked it with her forearm.

"This is boring." replied Amaimon sending Rin flying into the air with a kick to his stomach that left him dazed as he flew up and couldn't counter as Amaimon morphed the earth below him into a fist where he fell before it enclosed around him, trapping him.

Egyn saw the trouble Rin was in, but couldn't go to help him as she needed to keep dousing Iblis' attacks that kept getting closer.

Rin struggled to get out of the earth, but could barely move. Amaimon sat near his prison with her regular expression on as she watch him fail to get out.

"You know, there is an easier way to get out of that." replied Amaimon.

"And what's that!?" yelled Rin.

"You kiss me." replied Amaimon.

The reactions were as following:

Iblis burst into flames that almost consumed her host body because of the rage she was feeling. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Egyn's water became solid ice spikes as her look darkened to that of a psychopath. "How...dare thee!"

And Rin's body was covered in blue flames as he snapped! "I'LL KILL YOUUAAAAAAAH!"

"What'd I say?" wondered Amaimon who found herself careening through several trees from a blue flame covered fist due to Rin.

Rin gritted his teeth and began to walk towards where Amaimon landed, but stopped when he and the other two noticed the ex-wires along with Yukio and Shura that had apparently found them.

"RIN!" Screamed a worried Yukio as she saw her brother go berserk.

"Damn, this is bad..." Shura said in a worried tone.

The other ex-wires were surprised to see the berserk Rin attack Amaimon, yet they weren't as afraid as they looked at him.

'Is that...Okumura?' thought Shima as he gulped in fear and some awe, but hey Rin was still cool!

'Rin...' Shiemi thought worried.

But then a giant CooKoo appeared and took both Amaimon and Iblis in before Rin could attack either one and Mephisto teleported above it with a grin.

"Well~! This is quite the get together~!" chime in Mephisto.

"Mephisto?! What are you doing here?" asked Yukio who thought it was odd how fast he came during this crucial moment.

"Why I was watching my favorite anime when I saw the fireworks from my office." replied Mephisto.

But before Mephisto could react, the berserk Rin destroyed the Cookoo holding the two queen as his flames forced the king of time to reveal HER real form, much to everyone's shock!

"It seems you're as troublesome as our father..." Mephisto said in her now female form as she glared at the boy. "...isn't that true, Little Brother~?"

That sentence alone seemed to shock Rin back into his conscious state, but didn't calm down his raging blue flames.

"What...the hell...are you talking about?!" yelled Rin who felt furious for some reason. Not due to the fact that Mephisto was a girl, but because she dare mention Satan as his father!

"MY FATHER IS SHIRO!" yelled Rin who surprised everyone by jumping into the sky and got right into Mephisto's face with a blazing fury in his eyes.

Mephisto just grinned before she disappeared and reappeared behind Rin in a second, surprising him before he was trapped in a crystal-like cocoon.

"RIN!" Everyone shouted as they ran to see him in his captive state.

"Don't worry class, he's alright for now." Mephisto said before getting serious. "But I'm afraid we have a problem..."

"Well? What is it?" Shura said while holding Yukio from attacking Mephisto.

"Simple. Rin's sword, better known as the kurikara-" Bon looked shocked at that, "-which allowed him to access his demon powers was broken, and if it's not fixed soon then Rin might be consumed by his own flames."

"What do you mean by that?!" shouted Yukio who couldn't stand to see Rin trapped like that.

"And how the hell do you even know that?! I've had it with me this whole time!" shouted Shura.

"In order," Mephisto began "1. I mean that Kuripaka helds most of Rin's demonic powers sealed off until he can master them, but now because it is broken all that raw and uncontrolled power will be put at once on his body unless we can fix the sword. And 2. Didn't you noticed when Amaimon smashed you in the ground? It was then it was damaged..."

"W-wait?! Then where are Amaimon and Iblis?!" Izumo asked in shock as both queen had apparently left.

"They must have ran away..."

"Forget abut them. Right now we need to find someone who can fix Rin's sword." said Yukio.

"Well I might know someone. Her names Yoshukini XI, she comes from a clan of blacksmiths who had a member that forged the blade. We find her, and we might be able to get the sword fixed." suggested Bon.

"Sounds good to me." replied Shima.

"Then it's agreed~! You all find this blacksmith, and I'll keep watch over Rin~!" chimed in Mephisto who teleported both her and her trapped brother to her office.

"I suggest we get some rest before heading out." replied Bon as the others nodded. Everyone began to head out, except for Yukio who clenched her fists.

'Don't worry Rin, hang in there...' She thought as her face had a crazed grin. 'I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!' Yukio then calmed herself down and went with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
